A Little Thing Called Trouble
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Mr.L and Dimentio keep fighting so Count Bleck decides to let Mr.L stay in Sarasaland (much to Daisy's dismay) so will things work out with the two while Luigi and King Richard Sarasa have a fued? Or will relationships fall apart and will friendships get even worse? You'll have to just read and see.
1. Bickering

**New story Alert. Yep I hope it'll attract some new readers? So the current setting is Castle Bleck just so you. Hope everyone is having a Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Chapter 1: Bickering**

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BANDANA?" Mr.L yelled while standing in Dimentio's doorway. Dimentio slid off of his bed and floated over to Mr.L who was angrily glaring at him.

"Why would I bother myself with the possession of your items? Plus why would I even care about what you want?" Dimentio snapped.

Mr.L rubbed his bandana-less neck and got angrier by the second. "I know it was you. You've been bothering me this whole week and I've never been able to get anything done because you and your little dumb tricks have been messing with me!" Mr.L shot back. Dimentio went back over to his black desk and pulled out a folder.

"Mr.L, leave my room and go do something constructive. I've been working on something and you aren't helping one bit. If you aren't going to do anything but cause a communion then you can just leave!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"You know what? Fine I will leave and you will regret it." Mr.L quickly turned around angrily and bumped into the mysterious Count Bleck who was currently in the hallway.

"Leaving? Oh what seems to be the problem?" Count Bleck asked.

"There is no problem; it's just that Dimentio is being a jerk-amera-derka." Mr.L replied.

"That's not even a word!" Dimentio interrupted.

"There obviously is a problem!" Count Bleck observed.

"You know what there is, HE TOOK MY BANDANA AND I WANT IT BACK!" Mr.L screamed while jumping up and down.

Count Bleck reached in his cape pocket and retrieved a green cloth and handed it back to Mr.L. "I found it in the study hall!" Count Bleck informed.

"Haha!" Dimentio chuckled while pointing to Mr.L.

"However this was my third level study hall in which Dimentio is the only person who goes there often!" Count Bleck informed.

"Haha, because you all know I don't study," Mr.L laughed.

"You're so immature," Dimentio mumbled.

"This is one of the reasons why I want to leave, I'd rather live in one of those kingdoms then stay here," Mr.L snapped while folding his arms.

"Well how about that? You could stay in the Mushroom Kingdom until you feel like your little 'vacation' is over," Count Bleck suggested.

Mr.L looked up when Count Bleck started speaking. "Vacation you say? How about that, it seems fun."

"Sure, which Kingdom would you like to go to; the Mushroom Kingdom?" Count Bleck asked.

"How about Sarasaland?" Mr.L asked while smiling.

"Sure I'll call them and let them know you're coming," Count Bleck replied.

"More like warn," Dimentio mumbled. Mr.L growled at the jester and exited the doorway. "As annoying as he is I still love him," Dimentio replied.

"I see," Count Bleck responded and then left the room.

* * *

"No you hang up first; No you; no you; okay we'll hang up at the same time. Stop it I know you're still there Luigi. Hehe okay I love you bye. "Daisy sat down her cell phone on her bed and started to smile as she flipped through a magazine. There was a soft knock on her door and she looked up.

"Come in," the princess called as she sat up on her orange flowery bed. Her father walked inside the room. Her father walked in and adjusted his daughter's crown as he sat on the bed next to her.

"How's my special little girl?" King Richard Sarasa questioned.

"I'm wonderful daddy!" Daisy said with a smile.

"That's good well I've got some news for you. I've gotten a call by someone named Flout Peck or something like that. And it's weird that he has my number. Anyways he said that someone named Mr.L is coming for a visit and that you know him. Is that true honey?" King Richard Sarasa asked.

"I do know him, why is he visiting in the first place?" Daisy said and then huffed the last part.

"On a vacation," King Richard Sarasa informed.

"Oh this is just great," Daisy mumbled.

"Well Daisy don't act like that when the guest arrives. That's extremely rude," King Richard Sarasa informed.

"Fine Daddy, when is he going to be here?" Daisy groaned.

"In an hour or so, so go freshen up for dinner please," King Richard Sarasa asked nicely. Daisy groaned annoyingly and watched her father exit her bedroom. "This is just great" she muttered.

* * *

In about an hour or so later Mr.L finally arrived to Sarasaland with his bags all packed. He walked down the sidewalk with his green suitcase clinking against the sidewalk. He walked up to the gates of the Sarasaland castle and he was allowed in. He stepped in and walked up to the front door where he was allowed to enter. He pounded on the door with his fist and yelled for assistance.

The door flung opened quickly and there stood King Richard with a bright smile. "Welcome you must be Mr.L," King Richard replied.

"Oh great you must be the butler," Mr.L replied he stepped and threw all his luggage in his arms making him fall over.

"Yeah, I'd be careful if I were you," He muttered while touching his cheek.

"No I'm not the butler, I'm King Richard Sarasa," King Richard informed while handing his luggage back to Mr.L and standing up straight.

"Oh may bad sorry, _father in-law_," Mr.L said but whispered the "father in-law" part.

"Well Mr.L you've met my daughter right?" King Richard replied while pointing down the hall expecting Daisy to be here but she wasn't. "DAISY!" he called loudly. Daisy slowly came down the stairs wearing her original orange dress and her crown on her hand.

"Hi," Daisy mumbled as she made her way down.

"You look lovely," Mr.L complimented.

"Thank you," Daisy said with a smile. "_Well he seems nice, this may not be so bad!" _she thought with a smile.

"_I hope my bedroom is by hers," _Mr.L thought with a grin.

"Dinner is ready to be served, care to join us? Afterwards Daisy can show you to your room," King Richard.

"Sounds good," Mr.L replied while following King Richard to the dining quarters and Daisy following closely behind.

They made it to the dining quarters and there were 3 koopas. Each Koopa pulled out a chair for them. Daisy thanked them and sat down. King Richard sat down without speaking. Mr.L of course refused to sit in the chair.

"Did you do something to it? Is it breakable? Is it plastic? Perherps bullet proof? Will it kill me?" Mr.L asked while staring at the brown chair.

"JUST SIT DOWN!" Daisy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Daisy that's really rude, now apologize," King Richard scolded.

"I'M 22 NOT 2!" Daisy hollered.

"I said apologize!" The King shot back.

"Fine, I'm sorry for yelling at you!" Daisy snapped and watching as food as sat in front of her.

Food was sat in front of Mr.L and he sat down in the room; the same with the king.

"So where's your mom?" Mr.L asked as he began to eat.

"Well she's in the Beanbean Kingdom because apparently her business in a distant kingdom is far more important than her family," Daisy mumbled.

"Daisy what is the matter with you?" King Richard yelled while standing up and glaring at his daughter who was on the other end of the table on the left side.

"I'm sorry I was out of line!" Daisy apologized. Mr.L didn't feel like in should interrupt so he took in the surroundings. There was a gold chandelier right above the table that was shining beautifully.

The room was wide and in front of the table in front of Mr.L was a blazing fireplace with light up the room along with the chandelier. Above the fireplace was the mantle that held a bunch of different pictures. It looked amazing. The just ate in silence the rest of the time.

* * *

**Just thought of this story idea, hope you guys like it. Enjoy your holiday I sure will. **


	2. To The Dungeon

**Hey guys, there is a new chapter among us. You can read this, or go outside and enjoy the snow/sunlight. Me on the other hand needs a Beta. So if you are one, want to be one, or knows somebody. Please help me! No pressure or anything, but if you do I'll throw away the only Twinkie recipe on earth (I don't like Twinkies btw) Yep i'm just that cruel. **

**Chapter 2: To the Dungeon**

Daisy stood up from the dinner table along with Mr.L and her father stood up to go to a different room. "Come on Mr.L, let me escort you to your bedroom," Daisy proposed while looking at the man.

"Certainly Princess." he said while smiling. The two stood side by side until Mr.L smiled and then said, "Ladies first,"Mr.L smiled brightly and widely and followed the girl closely.

They two walked by the steps and Mr.L grabbed his bags. The two were standing in front of the entrance of the castle and on both sides there was a flight of stairs.

They went up the stairs in complete silence as Mr.L lugged his luggage up the stairs. They were soon up the stairs and Daisy was still walking.

They came up to a bedroom that was closed and the door was completely white. "This is your room," Daisy introduced as she opened the door and pushed it open.

"Mr.L stepped inside and he was amazed at what was in front of him. The room was painted blue and the floor was tan wood.

On the left side was a gorgeous king sized bed. The bed had blue sheets and white and blue striped pillows. Next to the bed was a "white night table" _( or mesita blanca in Spanish; take that to school with you_) there was a blue and white striped lamp that sat on the table.

Across from the bed what a plain white dresser and above that was a black, wide, flat-screen television.

"This room is amazing, accept it has too much blue," Mr.L admitted.

"We'll I'm sorry about that, I hope you like this bedroom, I'm right next door so if you need anything just ask." Daisy proposed and then her cell phone rung. "Oops I have to take this." Daisy picked her phone up and answered it as she stepped out of the room.

Mr.L looked forward and he saw big double doors covered with big white curtains. He threw his luggage on his bed and ran over to the doors. He looked out the curtains and saw a beautiful balcony. There was a plant and there also was a brown chair with a brown cushion.

He was about to go outside but he realized he had to use the bathroom so he turned around and exited his bedroom. He walked passed Daisy's bedroom but he stopped as he heard her speak through a cracked door.

"Okay you'll just take the warp pipe? Okay see you in a few, love you!" Daisy said with a smile and hung up the phone.

"Well I don't need to use the bathroom anymore," he said. Mr.L turned around and quickly walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He was quickly moving towards the balcony when the phone rang.

Mr.L quickly walked over to phone and picked it up with a smile. "Hello Matthew's Whore house, you got the dough we got the hoes." Mr.L said with a smile. There was a bunch of yelling on the other line so Mr. L hung up the phone not even caring.

He went back to the door and swung it open. There was the beautiful balcony that he loved. He looked to his right and saw an even better balcony. He looked forward again for a bit and suddenly the door on the balcony next to him quickly slammed shut. He got curious and walked over to the ledge and looked at the other one. There was a long gap in between the two balconies and he was really curious with why there was another one there. Then an idea popped in his head. "That's Daisy's balcony," he thought out-loud.

The mysterious Mr.L walked back inside and came out with a black gun with a little grabbing utensil sticking out. He walked over to the ledge and shot it across making it grab onto the other ledge. He walked backwards and tied the gun to a chair. He stood up and tapped it to see if it was sturdy. The man was pleased so he slowly walked over on the thin line. The walls with thick brown stone that was tough it was shiny and looked quite beautiful.

He made it over and hopped down. The man walked over to the door and peeked in and saw something that horrified him. He saw Daisy laying on her bed kissing the one and only Luigi. "SHE'S CHEATING ON ME!" Mr.L exclaimed angrily. He stomped back over to the line and began to slowly crawl along it. When he was halfway along there was a big snap and he could only say a few words before he fell in between.

* * *

"I missed you so much," Daisy said while running her hands through Luigi's hair and sitting on top of him.

"Yea it's been so lonely without you. Mario is always with Peach and I've just been sitting around the house watching television," Luigi admitted.

"Oh well no more then, you can stay with me for as long as you like," Daisy giggled while giving him small kisses on the cheek.

"Daisy I really wish we could be together more, instead of you being here and me being there," Luigi revealed while Daisy was still kissing him. Daisy stopped kissing him and frowned.

"What do you mean by that sweetie?" She questioned while sitting up and having up sit up with her so she was on his lap.

"I don't want to secretly date you and the amount of time I get to see if you is limited. I want to meet your family and I want our relationship to be known. I want to be with you forever," Luigi responded.

"Luigi my dad won't even let me date yet. We can't do that, and besides he wants me to marry Prince Peasley," Daisy mumbled while folding her arms.

Luigi was silent until he exclaimed something loudly. "Well maybe I want to marry you!"

"You mean that?" the girl asked with her eyes full of anxiousness.

"Um well...um yeah I mean that. I'd love to wake up every morning with you. I'd make you breakfast every morning. I'd also kiss you, tell you I love you, and wrap my arms around you at night because I love you," Luigi replied.

"I love you so much," Daisy whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you more," Luigi responded while while wrapping his arms around her. The two locked lips and Luigi slowly fell backwards onto the bed and Daisy fell on top of him. The two kissed as Luigi slowly rolled over so he was on top. He moved some hair out of her face and deepened the kiss. the lasted for a few minutes until the princess's bedroom door flung opened to reveal an angered Richard Sasara with his face completely red and him basically growling. The couple looked up in astonishment as they both realized what was going on. Next to the king stood a grinning Mr.L with his arms crossed.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?" King Richard Sarasa yelled at the top of his lungs.

Luigi quickly got off of Daisy and tried to make a run for it towards the balcony, but the princess's father grabbed him by his green shirt before he could. "Please don't hurt me," Luigi whimpered.

" Who. Are. You?" The Sarasaland king yelled in fury.

"I'm L-L-Luigi," Luigi answered while shacking uncontrobbliy.

"Stop it dad!" Daisy exclaimed while walking up to them and folding her arms.

"You can kill me but tell my brother first," Luigi whimpered.

"I suggest that you stay quite worried, I mean look at that build of this guy. He could have caused some physical damage, and in this case it's an inside job if you know what I mean," Mr.L cut in and then raises his eyebrows twice.

King Richard dramatically gasped after what Mr.L had said. "GUARDS!" the king exclaimed. Soon after a lot of koopa guards piled into the room and stood still waiting for a command. "TAKE THIS PEASANT TO THe DUNGEON!" he demanded. The koopa guards took ahold of Luigi and carried him out of the room.

"If you hurt even a hair on his body and hurt every last one of you!" Daisy threatened loudly.

"Oh no you won't. You're grounded big time. You will not be leaving this room unless I give you permission and Mr.L will keep an eye on you," King Richard Sarasa informed and the he left the room while closing the door behind himself.

Mr.L walked over to Daisy and sat down on her orange bed right next to her. Daisy became angry and shoved him off her bed. "I'm 100% sure that you found out that was here and told my dad!" Daisy growled while throwing her hands on her hips and standing above him.

"Widdle 'ol me? Oh I would never do such a thing," Mr.L said innocently.

"YOU WIDDLE MORON!" Daisy exclaimed getting ready to punch him. Mr.L quickly rolled out of the way and quickly stood up.

"Well in my defense you cheated on me," he defended.

"You've gots to be kidding me. You know what just go away!" The flower princess snapped and then stormed into her bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Saucy," Mr.L mumbled in between coughs

* * *

Luigi was thrown in his cell and the door was quickly locked behind him. "We'll its cold in here," he whispered to himself as he rubbed his forearms.

A rat crawled along the floor which made him jump onto the dusty bed behind him. He sat there for a while until he saw a big spider crawl along the pillow. He covered his eyes as he quickly jumped up. He uncovered his eyes and saw that the spider was nowhere to be found.

"A word of the wise said that you should never worry when you see a spider, but you should when it disappears." Luigi spoke.

Luigi sat down and blew some dust off of his pillows. Afterwards he slowly lied his head down and got comfortable. Luigi was lonely so he started singing a song that his mother used to sing to him and his brother. _"Baby baby don't you cry, everything's going to be alright. Just sit back and don't you weep. Cuz you'll feel good if you fall asleep_..." There was more to the song, but Luigi drifted off to sleep before he could finish.


End file.
